1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gravity fed display and dispenser, and more particularly to a display and dispenser unit for retaining and dispensing small cylindrical containers, such as those containing aspirin, acetaminophen, ibuprofen, decongestants, antihistamine and caffeine tables or caplets.